The creation of the World Wide Web was the catalytic event that has led to today's explosive growth of the Internet. The ability to present information to users in an attractive and user-friendly fashion took the Internet out of the lab and brought it to the desktop and into the home. The Web has become the most popular method of interacting with remote computers on the Internet, and is fast becoming the interface of choice for many other computer applications. Although Web pages are typically downloaded from servers on the Internet, Web pages may also be delivered over a local area network, typically referred to as an intranet. In addition to their use in transmitting and receiving Web pages, the Internet and local area networks have also recently begun to be used for telecommunications. Such telecommunications are typically referred to as Internet telephony or Internet Protocol (IP) telephony.